One in a Million
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: Eyesight; one of the most crucial sense a werewolf needs. & Jake's is  damaged. Seth cares more than he should. Will Carlisle pull off a miracle, or  will Jake never see Seth's face again? /JacobSeth/ M for lemons. Collab story  w/ Illuminate the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, my followers! This is my second JakeSeth story... of course, my darling Illuminate hasn't written it before. She's 'strictly hetero' with stories. But HA! I've turned another! :P_

_So, this is a COLLAB between me and my dearest. This is a strange collab, since it was mostly her idea, but she can't write slash... She just can't! So, I stepped in and said, "HEY! Me writey slash LOTS!" and then I winked and laughed, and she agreed to let me help her. Hence, this odd contrast of writing styles. Obviously, I'm posting after her... :P That's just how it works with us._

_Alright, so... I guess I should tell you that everything from Jake's POV is my work, and everything from Seth's is my lovely's._

_WARNINGS: Hey, people. It IS rated M. Not for this chapter really, but for later. And look at the main characters; Jacob and Seth. DUH, it's gonna be slash... no likey, no read-y, no problemo! :D It's real simple. Oh, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :) They make for a lovely golden brown!_

_

* * *

_

**One in a Million**

A collab story written by

_Innocent Sinner in Hell **&** Illuminate the Shadows_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One**_

The crisp scent of blood was overwhelming. The scene was surreal, like one of those war movies where fallen soldiers lay dying all around the heroes who survived. But they weren't soldiers, and we weren't heroes.

Sam and Paul were carrying limp bodies – some whole and some…not – to a pile in the center of the clearing to be burnt. New scents filled my nose; Edward and Bella. The vampire looked around grimly, and his mate looked positively guilty, as if this was all her fault. The other Cullens were scattered, though none of them seemed to be seriously hurt. The outspoken blonde one was beside her mate, and he was trying to calm her down. Shifting to get a better look, I cringed at the crack in her diamond-hard skin on her cheek. I shuddered back to my human form, hastily pulling my shorts up. The long gash in my arm was already closed up. My sense of pride radiated from my small body.

I pushed off from the tree I'd been leaning on, stumbling for the first few steps. My brown gaze fixed on Quil and Embry as I regained my balance. The little vampire – the one that saw the future – was kneeling beside Embry, her mouth on his shoulder. Embry thrashed about as Quil tried to hold him down. I winced sympathetically. He'd been bitten by one of the newborns. _'It's not fatal. He'll be okay after she sucks it out.'_

Jared was nearby too, with Leah. I rushed, as fast as I could in my state, to her side.

"She's gonna be alright. Just a broken leg. It's already healing," Jared explained, holding her leg still. She grimaced. "Just making sure the bone heals straight." I nodded, raising my eyes to survey the scene again. A few of the Cullens had lit the fire and watched the bodies burn to ash.

It was then when I realized who was missing. Panicked, my eyes darted around the clearing. '_Oh please, not him! Anyone but him…_' My heart thudded in my chest.

My sensitive ears picked up a voice, and it was then when the world spun. "Jasper, get my medical kit. We'll have to do it right here; he won't make it back to our house."

The voice was Dr. Carlisle's. Numbly, I stumbled toward it. A blurry blonde knelt next to a dark figure. Blinking back tears, I stared in utter dismay. _'You're the best fighter ever… You can't be hurt. Nothing can hurt you, remember…?_'

Jacob's broken body lie on the ground. His wrist was twisted at a sick angle. His chest and face was completely covered in blood – so much blood, that I wouldn't have been able to identify him had it not been for his distinct scent. I swallowed thickly and fell to my knees beside him. Golden eyes met mine gravely.

"He has a concussion. A newborn head butted him in an attempt to kill him. If it weren't for that thick skull of his…" Carlisle shook his head. "His brain might be hemorrhaging. I need to open him up right now."

Tears welled up in my eyes as Jasper approached with a white box.

* * *

And that's how I ended up here, in a hospital room, holding Jake's large hand tightly just like I had while Carlisle had went about saving his life. Now all I had to accompany me was Jake's slow breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor beside him.

His body was covered by a white sheet, but I had watched Carlisle patch up the numerous cuts and scratches. His wrist was in a cast, but it was nearly healed already. Soft white gauze had been wrapped around his head to cover his eyes. Carlisle hadn't explained that part yet, but I assumed it was to dim the lights or something. _'I think I heard somewhere that you're really sensitive to light when you're coming back from a concussion.' _A patch of hair had been shaven from his temple, and stitches were visible on the skin where Carlisle had made the incision. The hair was already starting to grow back, but the stitches would scar.

All in all, Jake was a mess. But he would live. He would heal, just like we always did. He'd be back to his old self in no time. I smiled. '_Maybe then he'll take me fishing like he promised.'_

* * *

I was running, fighting nonstop. The newborns were everywhere; it was hard to imagine that all of these vampyres used to be human. And a lot of them were so young…

Just took down two more. One girl jumped on me, and tried to wrap its arms around my neck. The other boy pulled my legs out from underneath me. But I caught the first ones' arm in my teeth, and then ripped it off. She stumbled, and I jumped back up and trapped the boy's head in my teeth. The metallic screech was confirmation enough to the girl, and she hissed and ran. I threw the head and chased her down. I gave her the same treatment, ending her afterlife pretty damn quick.

Almost an instant later, I felt something run into the side of my head. Hard.

Everything went black.

"He has… Newborn… Him in an… kill… Weren't for… of his…" Carlisle's voice. I could barely make out anything he said, but I heard it. "His brain… aging." Aging? My brain doesn't age… What the hell was he talking about?" I need… right now." There were footsteps after Carlisle's voice stopped. Someone's hand slipped into mine. It was small and warm.

* * *

Green grass, bright sun, cool water. I open my eyes, and I'm standing in a small, calm pond. There's splashing, and someone grabs my hand. I try to see their face, but the glare of the sun makes it hard to see. The other person pulls me out of the water, and suddenly I'm lying down on the grass. The other person's hand is still in mine.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Jake?" The cheerful voice comes from the person next to me. It's a male voice. _'Who am I with?'_ I sit up and try to look at him again. This time, my eyes are more adjusted to the sun. It's Seth. He looks over at me, then smiles. He leans in and pecks the corner of my lips. I find myself smiling, just as my brain is filled with confusion.

"Come on, Jake. Let's go for a walk." Seth stands up, and I follow suit. He takes off walking, and I start to follow him. But… the more I walk, the less I'm able to see. Not just of Seth, but of everything. The bright sun isn't so bright, the grass isn't so green. Everything blurs and twists together, mocking me.

"Seth? Seth, where are you? I can't see anything…!"

And then, I'm awake.

* * *

_Tada! I've done it again! Well, WE'VE, I suppose... :P remember, if you're reading this on MY profile, be sure to at least comment on ONE of our profiles... here's a link to it on Illuminate's:_

_http:/ www(dot) fanfiction(dot) net/ s/ 6307903/ 1/_

_Remove the spaces of course, and change the dots! Then put that in your address bar and hit ENTER! Then comment, or fav, or alert! Whateva!_

_Thanks for reading! Read and review, as always, for your reviews are the air to our lungs!_

_Peace out._


	2. Chapter 2

_BAHAHAHA! We're fast, aren't we? It always helps when you've written a few chapters ahead... :P but that's ok! so this is basically just as short as before. Sadly. I'm going to work even harder, make this more dramatic and drawn out, just so there's more words. Idk about Illuminate, but that's what I'ma do! Just to make the reader(s) happy... Seeing as there's only one reviewer :P THANK YOU, TwilightSeth. Even though you reviewed on the other post of this. :P I'm fine with that!_

_I'm starting to think my A/N's are too lengthy. Do you disagree?_

_WARNINGS: Hey, people. It IS rated M. And the characters are Jake and Seth. Slash, boy love, and all that jazz. Lemon in future chappies! :P_

_

* * *

_

**One in a Million**

A collab story written by

_Innocent Sinner in Hell __**& **__Illuminate the Shadows_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One**_

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing; just complete darkness. I blinked once and realized that there was something covering my eyes. I blinked again, and it kind of hurt. When my brain became aware of the pain, my other senses started waking up. There was a faint beeping. It was perfectly in time with the beat of my heart. I could feel something in my left arm; a needle or IV, probably. There was also a hand in my right hand. The same from the clearing… Small and warm. I briefly wondered if it was Seth. Then I recalled the dream._ 'Why did he kiss me? I mean, I guess it was just a dream, but still. Maybe I'm going crazy. And what was the end about? I randomly lost my vision. Fuck, that'd be scary.'_

I pulled my hand away from the hand holding mine, and was about to pull whatever was covering my eyes off, when another hand interrupted mine. It was cold. A voice I recognized spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jake." Dr. Cullen. So I WAS in the hospital.

"What happened, Carlisle?"

"Your eyes are damaged. I'm not sure how badly, but we have to be careful with them for now."

"Alright, then why am I hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV?"

"At the clearing, a newborn head butted you in the temple. The force of the impact detached your retinas. There is a corrective surgery to fix this, but it takes time for your eyes to adjust to it. You'll be able to see again. But Jake, this is much better than what could have happened. Your brain was hemorrhaging from the impact. Your skull was cracked. But I was able to patch that up. Thank your lucky stars."

"So, what, I'm blind?"

There was silence in the room. Then a small voice spoke.

"Yes."

It was Seth.

_'Fuck._'

* * *

Carlisle left shortly after to attend to his other patients – some of which were in much worse shape than Jake. He left Jake a pager for a nurse in case he needed something I couldn't help with. A short silence followed after he exited. Then Jake laughed softly.

"Looks like I'll need my own Seeing Eye dog now."

I was glad he couldn't see my face, because I was crestfallen, instead of laughing along with him. "Carlisle said you'd be able to see again…" My voice was small.

Jake turned his head in the general direction of my gaze. His smile fell. "Hey little dude, don't get down. Jake'll be back in no time!"

I sighed, looking down at our fingers, intertwined. His fingers dwarfed mine. "Does anything else hurt?" I murmured.

"Nah, Dr. Fang patched me up pretty good. I'm probably on some painkillers though, 'cause I don't feel a thing in my wrist at all. And we all know how bad bones hurt to heal as fast as ours do. Fucking excruciating."

I hardly noticed Jake's curse. When I'd first joined the pack, I'd been mortified at the amount of cussing they did on a regular basis. But now I was used to it, and even went to the extent of using some choice words myself. Only around the pack, though. Never Emily or Bella. Jake cleared his throat, and I focused on the current time. I didn't know where to look, so I chose to let my eyes linger on his lips and chin. It was awkward to look at the gauze where his eyes would be. Those chocolate eyes that held so much fire and passion…

"Did you get hurt?" Jake's voice brought me out of my inner ramblings. I shook my head, and then remembered. Sheepishly, I spoke.

"Not really. My arm got sliced, but it healed. Everyone else healed too… Leah broke her leg, and Embry got bit. But that little future-telling Cullen–"

"Alice?"

"…Yeah, Alice. She sucked it out."

"Betcha she loved that." He grinned. "Our blood tastes worse than we smell, supposedly." He paused, smile fading. "Was Bells okay?"

My gaze fell. "… Yeah, she was okay. She looked like it was her fault."

Jake began arguing that it wasn't her fault, but I wasn't listening anymore. Tears welled up in my eyes. _'Why does this still surprise me…? He only has eyes for her. He loves her. He wants her.'_ My heart was in my throat. _'Not me. Never me. No matter how much I'm here for him, no matter how long I wait. Never me.'_ Jake was still talking. _'That's why what I want is wrong. Just let him be happy with her.'_ I felt like I was going to be sick.

"–I mean, it's not her fault the Volturi know. It's her bloodsucker's, actually. He made her go to France," he stated.

"… Italy…" My voice sounded foreign.

Jake's head turned toward me. "Huh?"

"They were in Italy," I murmured. Two tears trickled down my cheeks. "Uhm… Jake? It's getting late. I should probably g-go home."

He nodded. "Sure, kid. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm in good hands. Cold, undead hands. But good ones." He smirked.

I slipped my hand from his, standing without the heart to even chuckle at his joke. _'That's all I'll ever be to him. A kid brother.'_ "I'll come by after school tomorrow."

"Bye…" he murmured as I hurried through the door. I ran all the way home, in the pouring rain.

* * *

Seth left. I sighed. 'Was that a tremble I heard in his voice? God, it's awkward not being able to see him when I talk to him. Confusing as anything.' I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Hello, Jake. It's me, Carlisle."

"So, tell me the real deal. I know you told Seth I'd be able to see it again, but he needed to hear that. I need to hear the truth."

There was a sigh from Carlisle's direction. "Alright, you asked for it. The surgery we're going to perform on you is only 20% effective. Meaning, you'll have enough sight in at least one eye not to be legally blind. Also, out of the other 80%, there's a 79.999% chance that you will never see again. There is literally a one in a million chance that you will have regular sight out of both of your eyes."

I shook my head. "God, if Seth heard that… Thanks for not telling him, Dr. Cullen." There was silence. I swallowed, then whispered, "So, if I can't see… It's for good?"

"Yes."

"One in a million…"

_'Ah, the irony.'_

_

* * *

_

_Weeeell, second chapter UP. Not as long as we would have liked it to be, but it'll work. :P don't worry, these chapters WILL get longer. PROMISE! I shall write dedicatedly and wonderfully (insert chuckle). I promise. And I'll get on my babe's ass! :P Jk, jk. She's doing most of the writing, and she's all disappointed cuz of the shortness. I mean I am too, but like... Idk, I'm just lazy! :P Soooo... I suppose I'll need get on my own ass. :D_

_As ever, thank you for reading, and please review!  
_

_Remember the link in the first chappie! :P_

_Peace out._


End file.
